Hantise
by VirguleAddict
Summary: Alors que le calme de sa petite ville la lasse, une jeune fille reçoit un étrange courrier lui demandant de participer à une expérience. Les règles sont simples : Tisser des liens et vérifier les rumeurs sur un vieil hôtel Russe.
1. Petit mot de l'auteur avant de commencer

Coucou !

Alors, petit mot de l'auteur avant de commencer !

Cette fic est faite quand je n'ai strictement rien à faire… Donc en cour ou lors des perms…

Elle est notée K+ parce que… ben parce qu'il y a plein de métaphore et il faut un petit niveau d'anglais pour comprendre _

Voila, en espérant que vous aimerez. Et même si vous aimez pas forcement mettre des reviews, un petit « Pas mal » ou bien « bof » serait bien, juste pour savoir que j'écris pas pour rien y_y

Bref, c'est la première partie, je ferais une suite si quelqu'un en veux une x


	2. Emerald Street

Emerald Street

_Janvier 2010, Emerald Street, Mutin._

Dans Emerald Street tout allait bien. Une jeune fille avait décidée que par ce beau temps, elle pouvait bien faire une petite entorse au règlement et aller se promener un peu.

Le ciel était d'un blanc immaculé et le silence de la campagne citadine rendait ce moment du matin presque magique... La petite brunette se disait qu'elle se mettrait bien à faire un petit pas dehors, comme cela, chaque matin, si le paysage était toujours aussi beau... c'en était presque agréable... presque... car il faisait effroyablement froid.

Elle s'en été rendue compte avant même d'être sortie de la pension; le givre avait grimpé aux fenêtres de sa chambre pendant la nuit et avait gelé les gonds de la porte. Qu'elle n'avait été sa surprise quand elle avait presque du défoncer le vieux bois pour pouvoir briser la glace colée aux jointures! Mais au moins, elle était sortie maintenant, ces effort n'avaient pas servis à rien.

Ce qui avait poussé cette jeune adolescente à sortir ainsi, dans le froid mordant, vêtue de son seul pyjama surmonté d'un gros manteau et de bottes assorties à son bonnet était... la neige.

Cela devait faire... hum... 3 ans ? Qu'elle n'en avait pas vue... Cette douce soie glaciale, au touché humide et frissonnant lui avait manqué... Oh non, aujourd'hui elle n'allait pas se rouler dans la poudreuse et s'amuser gaminement à faire des bonhommes de neiges... non... Elle restait sur le chemin à regarder les collines enneigées aux roches robustes et aux contours adoucis par la neige...

Le paysage avait l'air... si changé...

Elle sentit une goute gelée se poser délicatement sur son fin museau. Un de ses doigts gelés vint vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien d'eau, et en sentant une autre lui toucher le dos de la main, l'adolescente tourna son regard vers le ciel.

Un déluge... Un déluge précieux... Une myriade de poudre de fée s'écoulait lentement des nuages... volant aux grés d'une fine lame de vent, virevoltant entre elles, dansant avec la brise montagnarde...

La neige tombait lentement sur Emerald Street.

10 heures était arrivé trop rapidement...bien trop rapidement...

Lentement, la jeune fille tentait de fermer la porte gelée, essayant de ne pas faire un bruit. Elle réussit sa tache, les joues rougies de fierté et brûlantes de la douce chaleur de la maisonnée.

Elle se débarrassa tranquillement de ses chauds vêtements, croyant encore le petit monde bien endormit au chaud dans leur lit.

Alors qu'elle posait son bonnet, une personne apparut part l'une des portes du couloir du hall. L'adolescente le détailla rapidement, mais le reconnu tout aussi vite. Un homme mince, à l'air fatigué et dans la quarantaine, assez petit ayant une fine moustache blonde... son père.

« Bonjours papa.

- Bonjour ma puce »

L'homme marcha en direction de sa fille et déposa un petit baiser sur son front.

« J'allais sortir prendre l'air. Tout est blanc dehors... » Mentit elle avec un petit sourire fatigué. « Tu viens faire un bonhomme de neige avec moi ? »

« Hum, demande à ton frère plutôt, il à l'air de faire plutôt froid en ce moment... » Il se tourna vers l'armoire de l'entré et fouilla rapidement dans diverses clefs tenues par un clou dans un coin du bois « Tu veux bien aller chercher le courrier ?

- D'accord » Répondit la petite brune avec un sourire en enfilant pour la seconde fois de la journée son nécessaire pour sortir.

Avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière elle, son père lui fit un petit signe de la main et partit vers la cuisine, la porte en face de laquelle il était apparut.

Spotch, splotch, splotch.

Décidément, elle avait maintenant bien du mal à ne pas vouloir marcher dans cette neige si lisse, qui n'attendait qu'à être piétinée...

« 5 centimètres d'épaisseur » constatât-elle... ce n'était pas grand chose, mais pas mal non plus.

Arrivée à la petite boite jaune au bout de la route de gravier -maintenant recouverte de neige- la jeune fille n'attendit pas pour l'ouvrir.

Comme toujours, il y avait comme d'habitude environ 4 à 6 lettres. 2 ou 3 pour des pensionnaires, 2 pour papa -aujourd'hui que des factures... merde, il n'allait pas être content- et une... pour elle...

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer une lettre à _elle_ si ce n'était pas pour son anniversaire ou les fêtes de fins d'année ?

Avide d'avoir sa réponse, elle tourna prestement l'enveloppe pour voir qui était l'envoyeur.

« Oliver Davis »


	3. Curiosité

Curiosité

Oubliant aussitôt son bonhomme de neiges, l'adolescente se pressât à l'intérieur tout en détaillant la lettre du regard.

Elle était simple, d'un blanc aussi immaculé que la neige. Mais deux petites choses la dérangeait. Premièrement, l'écriture semblait un peu trop ronde et tenue pour celle d'un homme. Secondement, le timbre portait des écritures asiatiques qu'elle reconnu (grâce a une amie fan de mangas) être du japonais.

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Un lointain cousin, un ami dont elle aurait oubliée l'existence ou un parfait inconnu ? Dans tout les cas, le mystère lui réchauffait le cœur et la lettre ne demandait qu'à être ouverte.

Se dépêchant dans le hall, elle arriva dans la cuisine encore toute habillée. Trois personnes prenaient leur petit déjeuner; Son père, Madame Grise-Sec et un jeune étudiant de médecine dont elle ignorait le nom. Déposant les lettres sur la table, son père fut étonné qu'elle enleva son manteau au lieu de partir à nouveau dehors.

Retirant son bonnet prestement, la jeune fille se dépêcha d'ouvrir la lettre, déchirant légèrement un coté de l'emballage ainsi que du contenu.

« Ah ? C'est une lettre d'amour ? » Demanda l'étudiant, soudainement amusé du comportement de la jeune fille.

« Pas à cet âge la, voyons ! » Le gronda la vielle avec un regard outré. « La petite est trop jeune ! »

Néanmoins ce petit échange réveilla la curiosité du père qui vint lire la lettre par dessus l'épaule de sa fille.

Elle se retourna vers lui avant qu'il ne soit à la moitié du premier paragraphe.

« Papa! C'est un ami à toi qui m'invite à participer à une activité pendant les vacances! »

Interloqué, le moustachu prit la lettre des mains de sa gamine sans que celle-ci ne proteste.

« Et c'est génial! Il paye même le billet d'avion et les frais de séjour! » Continua-t-elle, vivement excitée.

Une gerbe d'étincelle illumina les prunelles caramel de l'adulte alors qu'il lisait cet étrange texte. En effet, il se souvenait bien du Professeur Davis et de son fils, travaillant tout deux dans le domaine de l'étrange, qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment fasciné lui. Mais il leur faisait confiance, après tout, il avait bien vécu au moins 6 années sous le même toit que Mr Davis père, d'abords en internat de science, puis en collocation, avant qu'il ne trouve sa femme...

La lettre parlait d'une expérience visant à observer des jeunes gens ne se connaissant pas, interagir entre eux et tisser des liens pour la première fois. Il était aussi stipulé que dans le cadre de cette expérience, tout les sujets seraient encadrés et vivraient, séparés par sexes, sous le même toit, dans une maison éloignée de la citée pour éviter tout problèmes... Et que dans une seconde partie de l'expérience, les sujets vérifieront les rumeurs dites sur cette même demeure où ils vivront, sans savoir quels étaient les faits et bien sûr, qu'ils ne risquaient rien, car aucuns dangers ne pourrait les atteindre, que ce soit mentalement aussi bien que physiquement.

Si le blond moustachu n'avait pas très bien connu les Davies, il aurait sûrement dit « non » à ce message plutôt intimident, et n'aurait pas répondu à cette lettre. Mais le fait que sa fille soit très amicale et que les résultats de l'expérience l'intéressait assez, et de plus, sachant que la petite mourait d'envie de sortir un peu de ce trou à rat qu'était Mutin, il se dit que cela ne ferait pas de mal d'accepter .


	4. Russie

Russie

_Mars 2010, Saint Petersburg, Russie_

L'hiver... ici aussi c'était l'hiver.

Maintenant elle y était presque. Le lieu de rendez-vous était un petit hôtel, perdu dans la land, très loin de la ville.

Ca sera aussi là-bas que tout se passera...

Deux mois était passés depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre. Au début elle était aussi excitée qu'une puce, mais maintenant que le temps été passé, elle paraissait maussade, comme si tout cela n'était que pour un devoir de vacance...

Elle s'était levée tôt ce matin, avait passé toute la journée dans l'avion et était maintenant dans un taxi en partance pour ce mystérieux hôtel où elle participera à la réalisation d'une expérience scientifique : le tissage de liens ... relationnels, bien sûr.

_Alentours de Saint Petersburg, Russie_

Il était 16h20, le soleil ne faiblissait pas encore. Que la nuit tombe lentement par ici... et c'était une chance qu'elle ait de bonnes notes en anglais, sinon elle ne serait pas venue ici.

Car oui, l'expérience consistait à faire rencontrer des étrangers, le choc des cultures importait.

17h40, elle était enfin arrivée. Elle regarda la vielle bicoque de l'intérieur de la voiture pendant que le taxi se garait.

Assez petite, d'un beige grisé délavé et semblant encore plus isolée qu'elle ne l'était du monde par la quantité de neige s'accumulant sur son toit. Mais jolie et charmante.

Avec un léger sourire, elle ouvrit sa portière. Mais avant même d'avoir pu poser un pied à terre, elle fut soudainement submergée par une vague d'émotions. Non, c'était des sensations! Cela venait par rafales, lascivement, tranquillement, mais brusquement. Elle n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de tel auparavant. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mots pour le décrire... chaud, gelée intérieurement, pensive, ses pensées embuées et se sentant arrachée à son cœur... elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur la réalité.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, l'adolescente fit deux pas dans la neige en direction de cet étrange hôtel qu'elle dévorait maintenant des yeux.

Un jeune homme, posté à l'une des fenêtres proches de la porte d'entrée, analysait ses moindres faits et gestes, reportant le tout sur un calepin avant de poser à nouveau ses prunelles d'un bleu nuit sur la jeune fille, avide de savoir ce que donnerait la suite.

La petite brunette fut sortie de son étrange rêverie par un appel du taximan. Elle le remercia tout en prenant son unique valise, puis marcha vers l'hôtel en se demandant si c'était bien la, si elle ne devait pas demander à l'adulte de rester au cas où elle s'était trompée.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, un homme aux yeux bridés et à la longue chevelure champagne lui ouvrit quand elle atteint le pas de la porte. Il jeta un œil au trombinoscope dans sa main et demanda avec un drôle d'accent ;

" Ellie Goodman?"

La petite Ellie soupira d'aise; bien sûr le taximan n'avait pas pu se tromper d'adresse, après tout c'est lui qui était en charge d'elle, qui avait était allé la chercher à l'aéroport et ramener ici en toute sécurité.

Elle se sentit rougir de sa bêtise

« Yes » dit-elle en baissant légèrement la tête, se sentant émue d'être attendue mais aussi indignée d'avoir ses informations à la portée d'un inconnu.

Voyant un air légèrement confus et attendant de la part de la jeune fille, un sourire naquit sur le visage de l'adulte et d'un geste ample, il lui fit signe d'entrer. « Please, come in » dit il pour accompagner cette action, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris.


	5. Hôtel Swarovsky

Hôtel Swarovsky

_Hôtel Swarovsky, Alentours de Saint Petersburg, Russie_

Deux autres heures passèrent. Ellie était maintenant assise sur l'une des douzaines de chaises éparpillées dans la salle. Disposées assez éloignées les une des autres. Ellie pensa d'abord que c'était pour éviter tout premiers échanges avant le lendemain, mais elle se rendit vite compte que l'expérience avait déjà commencée, remarquant la quinzaine de scriptes de chaque cotés de la salle.

Elle voulait se montrer sage et s'assoir sans rien faire mais abandonna rapidement. Un garçon s'avançait dans une des larges rangées à sa gauche. Il semblait nerveux, voir stressé. Leurs regard se rencontrèrent. Pour se rassurer elle-même ou lui, elle ne le savait pas, elle lui sourit. Aussitôt deux scribes se mirent à gribouiller rapidement sur leur calepins. Encore plus intimidé, l'enfant s'assit plus loin devant elle, lui lançant un dernier regard puis détourna subitement la tête, entendant les crissements des stylos sur le papier.

L'observant, Ellie se demandait s'il sentait son regard peser sur lui. L'enfant devait avoir 12 ou 13 ans, pas plus. Des cheveux d'un noir étincelant coiffés pour rivaliser avec un hérisson ou un tapi de gazon. Ellie devina qu'il avait été ressemant chez le coiffeur. Le gamin avait une couleur de peau foncée, mais elle ne marqua que bien plus tard, même si en réalité il était métissé.

Le speech fut bref et simple.

Chaque enfant ne se connaissait pas. Ils avaient étaient choisis entre 11 et 18 ans et sélectionnés grâce à 'certaines compétences'. Ellie se disait qu'elle avait été choisie grâce à l'amitié entre son père et un des scientifiques à l'origine de cet événement. Elle n'avait pas totalement tord d'ailleurs.

Elle ne savait pas par contre quelles capacités lui ont value sa sélection.

Il fut aussi dit que chaque enfant sera sous « surveillance » d'un scientifique pendant toute la durée de l'expérience. Ils dormiront dans deux chambres cotes à cotes reliées par une unique salle de bain. Pour n'inquiéter personne et écarter toutes gènes, le « surveillant » sera un adulte du même sexe que l'enfant sous sa garde.

La langue de prédilection sera l'anglais, pour sa facilitée et car étant le point fort en commun chez les tout les « sujets ».

Après ces 10 petites minutes de discours, faites par un homme chauve qu'on devinait russe par son accent, chaque « sujets » furent appelés tour à tour et présentés à leur surveillant.

Ellie nota que le gamin bronzé s'appelait quelque chose Evans et remarqua que son « pion » -elle préférait ce terme- était un petit blond qui ne payait pas mine, vêtu comme un prêtre... enfin, il se pouvait bien qu'il en soit un... dommage... il avait l'air si mignon...

« Ellie Goodman »

Son nom n'avait pas tardé à venir... ils n'étaient pas classés dans l'ordre alphabétique... peu être par son prénoms ? Ou par le nom des surveillants ? Qu'importait, elle se leva et partie vers une porte, sur le devant à droite. L'attendait une femme à la folle chevelure rouge, un rouge a lèvre carmin et les yeux un peu trop plissés... une japonaise.

« Bonjours, je m'appelle Ayako Mitsuzaki, ravie de te rencontrer »

Ellie ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux, ce qui fit rire l'adulte.

« Vous parlez français? »

« Oui, mais ma français est mal... »

. . . en effet . . .

Le diner se passa dans leur chambre respective, afin de mieux faire connaissance avec les pions.

La fausse rousse parlait d'elle plus que d'autre chose, au début professionnellement, puis amoureusement, mélangeant français, anglais et sa langue natale. Ellie comprenait la plupart des choses qu'elle disait et hochait vaguement la tête en faisant passer le reste. Elle n'aura pas toujours des nerfs d'acier comme maintenant, mais cette femme était sympathique, elle aurait put tomber sur pire.

Les lits étaient moelleux, la nourriture était bonne. Elle réussirait bien à survivre un demi mois ici. À la fin du repas, qu'elles avaient prise sur une petite table ronde dans la plus grande des deux chambres, celle d'Ayako, Ellie se sentait fatiguée par cette dure journée et fut heureuse de se faire congédier par un petit « bonne nuit » de l'adulte.

Avant de se plonger dans les draps glacés de son lit rugueux, elle partie faire un brin de toilette puis se mit en pyjama. Elle entendit Ayako téléphoner, sans doute faisait-elle son rapport et donnait-elle ses impressions sur aujourd'hui. Ellie n'y fit pas attention et partit se coucher.

En vérités, il était tout autre.

« En quoi cette gamine à un « potentiel »? Elle est sympa mais tu imagine vrai-... »

« Douterais-tu de moi? » demanda glacialement la voie au téléphone.

« Non mais je la trouve tout à fait normale! »

« Mai aussi semblait normale »

« ... »

« ... La nuit sera calme ce soir... »

« Comment le sait tu ? »

« Masako le sens. »


	6. Caméra

Camera

La matinée avait été calme.

Ellie s'était réveillée à cause du froid. Ouvrant son portable d'un coup de pouce, elle observa l'heure... 4h47... plus ou moins 5h en France... Il était 7h47 en Russie.

Essuyant ses yeux larmoyant de fatigue, elle s'assit sur son lit moelleux. Il faisait encore sombre, même si une faible lumière blafarde passait sous les rideaux.

Il fait un peu froid... cherchant à tâtons, elle retrouve rapidement son manteau sur la chaise de bureau à coté de son lit. Elle s'apprête à l'enfiler quand elle aperçoit quelque chose bouger. La jeune fille se fige en plein mouvement, glacée d'effrois. Doucement, elle prend une longue respiration et se force à regarder dans la bonne direction... Une lueur rouge... puis rien... elle revient puis s'en va... elle comprit alors.

C'était des clignotements. Un voyant!

On était en train de la filmer!

Ellie sourit de s'être changée dans la salle de bain hier... elle avait bien fait!

Lentement, elle se leva pour se diriger vers la caméra. Avec un petit sourire, elle s'arrêta en dessous et fit un petit coucou de la main.

Elle était contre qu'on s'immisce dans sa vie privée, mais bon, cela l'amusait.

Ellie partie prendre quelques affaires et partit dans la salle de bain.

Deux minutes plus tard, Lin vit que l'une des portes de la chambre d'Ayako s'était ouverte. Il vit la petite française jeter un coups d'œil à la grosse dormeuse avant de retourner dans sa chambre jouer à la DS.

En voila une qui respectait les règles : ne pas sortir sans son surveillant. Ca posera moins de problèmes.

Détachant son regard de la chambre 24, il balaya de ses prunelles d'aciers les autres écrans, s'arrêtant pour apercevoir un chat s'installer confortablement sur l'un des canapés du salon.

Lin aussi voudrait bien dormir, mais son travail l'obligeait à changer son mode de vie... Enfin, il dormira pendant la journée et ce sera alors Mai qui se chargera de la journée.


	7. Premières rencontre

Vers 8h30, la porte de la salle de bain se verrouilla et Ellie put entendre des froissements légers de vêtements. Levant les yeux de son jeu, elle sourit en direction de la porte, comme si cette petite touche de gentillesse pouvait traverser le bois pour atteindre la personne derrière lui.

"Bonjour Madame"

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

"Oh, tu es réveillée ma douce ? Je espère que c'est pas ma faute! Et appelle pas moi "Madame" ca fait vielle!"

Ellie gloussa secrètement de l'étrange accent de sa surveillante.

"D'accord Ayaka"

- Ayako

- Pardon"

L'adulte pouffa un léger sourire puis entreprit de prendre sa douche. Une fois qu'elle eu finit, elle entra toute habillée dans la chambre de son sujet.

"On va manger ?

- Ok"

Ellie sauvegarda sa partie, puis éteint sa DS, sautant de son lit pour partir vers sa porte. Arrivant derrière elle, Ayako s'étonna de la sechétée des cheveux de la petite.

"Tu n'as pas pris de Shower ?"

"Non", répondit elle simplement." Trop de douche sont mauvaises pour le corps. Surtout pour le teint."

Voyant le visage de la japonaise pâlir, elle ne put qu'exprimer un sourire.

"Et je ne blague pas"

Sur ce, elle sortit, amusée, l'adulte silencieuse sur les talons.

Le petit déjeuné se passa dans une petite salle aussi grande que la salle a manger des Goodman. Conformément à ce qu'il fut dit la veille, la première semaine regroupera des groupes de 4 qui changeront chaque jour afin qu'après la fin du 3em, tous les sujets se connaissent et puisse donner leur avis sur les uns et les autres.

A la table était assis un grand brun qui devait avoir dans les 18 ans, mais Ellie savait qu'il était plus jeune, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

La seconde personne était un jeune blond qui devait avoir dans les 14 ans. Etrangement, il évitait soigneusement de regarder Ellie... des problèmes avec les filles, peu être.

Le dernier du groupe arriva en retard d'environ 1/4 d'heure. Ellie fut heureuse de voir que c'était le gamin de la veille, celui qui avait croisé son regard le jour de l'arrivée, machin Evans.

Le gamin sourit en al voyant et s'étonna de ne pas voir de surveillants à tables. Il se tourna vers son pion et lui demanda comment ca se faisait (en anglais bien sûr). Celui ci, qui semblait se nommer John, lui répondit qu'ils avaient déjà mangé et devait maintenant les surveiller.

Sa timidité augmenta alors qu'il remarqua enfin les 3 autres adultes assis sur les bords de la salle. Il se dirigea prestement vers la table et s'assit à ma gauche, me donnant un sourire timide que je lui rendis.

L'atmosphère rendue lourde par les bruits de tasses et de stylo nous donnait un air plutôt sérieux et enlevait toutes les envies de discuter de tout et de rien.

"Could you please give me the sugar ?"

Incrédule, je levais la tête. Qui avait parlé ?

"Please ?"

Répétât le jeune brun me faisant face.

Rougissant de honte, je baissais les yeux vers la table et prit le pot de céramique pour le tendre au blond à ma droite. Sa réaction fut trop lente et je reculait le pot pour le passer au petit qui se fit un plaisir de faire la passe. Je remarquais trop tard que le blondinet avait tendu la main et avant qu'il ne prenne trop sur lui-même -d'après ses yeux humides, il semblait dépressif-, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

Je lui souris et il baissa soudainement les yeux, mais je vis ses joues rosir et ses lèvres esquissé un micro sourire crispé. Qu'il était chou!

A partir de la, la conversation s'était faite sans problèmes, Ellie ne se rappelait pas comment ca avait commencé et se demanda si ils arrivaient a tout notés tellement ils parlaient normalement ; vite.

Le sujet partit du contenu du petit déjeuné (typique anglais avec bacon, œuf sur toasts, confiture et biscuits) puis bifurqua sur de la graisse de baleine (via confiture et huile) au pole nord (se conférer aux baleines) puis sur le père Noel et enfin sur les nains et créatures surnaturelles.

Pour ne pas décevoir le petit Carl Evans, nous ne nous sommes pas étendus sur le sujet de Santa Claus.

L'adorable blond à ses cotés était Martin Marx. Il était timide mais s'avérait être une encyclopédie des mythes et légendes sur pattes.

L'énigmatique brun en face de moi, Camille Lorent Rodchild, était un aristocrate anglais très poli et très « caring ». En gros, il faisait attention a ce qu'il disait pour ne blesser personne (ex: il a tourné 7 fois sa langue dan sa bouche avant de changer de sujet quand on parlait du père noël... enfin, pas littéralement)

Le plus était d'entre nous, Charles Evans -alias Carl- était un petit australien originaire de Freemantle.

Quand à moi, j'étais Elie Goodman, d'Emerald street de Mutin.

Après le déjeuner, nous partîmes dans la bibliothèque. Installés dans les sofas, nous discutâmes encore un peu sur les créatures magiques. Mettant en commun nos préférences, nous vînmes à un sujet fort intéressant ; nos points communs qui avaient résulté de notre sélection en tant que sujets. Mais appart un trait pour la préférence des chats sur les chiens, rien. Nous abandonnâmes bien vite (se qui fit sourire un surveillant et la personne qui s'occupait des cameras et nous concentrâmes sur les rumeurs de cette maisons. ces conclusions allaient de la maison hantée a la cachette de bandit, mais nous ne trouvions pas de livres pour valider nos hypothèses.

La mâtiné passa vite en bavardages et l'après-midi défila grâce à un jeu de cluedo.

La nuit arriva sans tarder et même si je m'étais dis que je dormirais comme un Loire, quelque chose m'en empêcha...

Oui, j'avais envie de dormir, mais la maison n'était pas du même avis.


	8. Tremblement de terre

Tremblement de terre

Tout allait bien jusqu'a 2h du matin.

L'hôtel entier dormait, appart pour un homme qui faisait son travail et surveillait la bâtisse.

Un léger mal de ventre me pris, je me réveillai.

Je ne fis que deux pas vers la salle de bain qu'on frappa à ma porte. Deux coups lourds, gras, qu'on n'avait pas cherché à étouffer. Rouspétant intérieurement, je me demandais qui été l'idiot qui venait me déranger, et pire, qui faisait assez de bruit pour réveiller les autres dormeurs de ce couloir.

Les coups retentirent à nouveau, je me pressais cers la porte en chuchotant de mauvaise humeur.

« Shh, c'est bon, j'arrive »

Un premier coup retentit, mais avant que le second ne puisse se faire, j'ouvre soudainement la porte.

Un violent cout de vent. Glacé. Mes cheveux virevoltèrent pendant 3 secondes avant que je ne m'effondre au sol. Il n'y avait personne... personne...

Reprenant mon souffle, je n'ai pas le temps de me relever que la porte grince et se ferme violement. Soudainement, la terre se mit à trembler. Je m'accroche au pied de mon lit puis tombe sur les draps.

Un tremblement de terre ? Un regard au dehors me répond : non.

Derrière la vitre, la neige tombait calmement, les arbres dormaient par manque de vent...

On eut dit deux mondes différents Un, calme et silencieux, et l'autre, violent et sans pitié.

Ellie était dans le pire des deux.

Alors que ses yeux se concentraient vers le dehors, tentant d'oublier le monde mobile, un souffle glacé lui caresse la nuque, fit frissonner sa colonne vertébrale et grêla sa peau comme des projectiles de sables.

Elle se retourna soudainement, fut aveuglée et s'évanouit.


	9. Talisman

_Talisman_

_Des bavardages._

_Des gens discutent autours d'elle... ils chuchotent... ils sont une dizaine... ou peut être juste une demi-douzaine..._

_Sous un effort qui lui parut long et épuisant, Ellie ouvrit les yeux._

_Elle était allongée dans sa chambre, celle de l'hôtel russe. Avait-elle rêvé ? Elle ne s'en souvenait que par brides..._

_Un cliquetis attira son attention. L'adolescente baissa les yeux..._

_Une plaque de bois._

_Un petit pendentif en bois était accroché a une ficelle à son cou. Il avait été posé soigneusement sur ses vêtements._

_Elle le prit doucement et le tripota à l'aide de ses petits doigts. Un petit frisson chaud parcourait ses mains, partant de la plaquette jusqu'a son buste, faisant frissonner ses bras._

_Le joyau de bois était plutôt simple. Une plaquette fine de la taille d'une photo d'identité. Des symboles étaient gravés dans le bois._

_Un seul mot venait à l'esprit de la jeune fille en contemplant ce bijou._

_Un Talisman._

_Le reste de la nuit s'était passé calmement. Après la découverte du Talisman, Elie avait jeté un œil à l'heure sur son portable, 4h46_

_Après avoir soupiré, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'osait pas se rendormir. Et de toute façon, même si elle l'avait voulut, elle ne l'aurait pas put : son corps était tout à fait contre et ses sens sur le qui vive. Un cauchemar ? Elle ne s'en rappelait pas... Etait-il réel ?_

_Regardant autour d'elle, elle en conclut que non. Tous les objets étés à leurs places, il n'y avait trace d'un tremblement de terre. Et encore moins de visite._

_Mais quel était ce talisman ? D'ou vient-il et que veut-il dire ? Pire encore, comment est il arrivé la ?_

_Un petit frisson de plaisir la gagna, tout devenait amusant quoiqu'effrayant. Il fallait en parler à quelqu'un, mais on ne peut pas faire confiance aux surveillants, ils sont surement de mèches avec ce phénomène...paranormaux ?_

_Mais, canular ou réalité ?_


	10. Fin de la première partie !

Voila, fini !

…

Ben euh… franchement, je la trouve gaga ma fic, mais comme c'est tout publique (ou presque) …

Bref, pas beaucoup d'apparition des héros de Ghost Hunt, c'est plutôt tourné version Oc… Quoi, vous n'aimez pas les Ocs ? Awwww….

Bref, c'est la fin de la première partie. Je ferais une suite si quelqu'un en veux !

Oubliez pas que même si vous n'aimez pas écrire des reviews, un petit « Pas mal » ou « j'ai aimé/pas aimé » est grandement apprécié…

Oh allé, juste pour savoir que j'écris pas pour rien y_y


End file.
